Power cable comprising HTS tapes are e.g. known from WO 2006/111170.
In general a superconducting power cable comprising HTS tapes must be kept at cryogenic temperatures (0-150 K or −273.25 to −123° C.) in order to function as intended/designed. Usually a cable section connects to other system components operated at ambient or elevated temperature.
Advantages of HTS cables over conventional cables with conductors of copper or aluminium include normally a higher current carrying capability, reduced generation and release of heat along the cable, lower electrical loss, and lower weight.
Disadvantages compared to the conventional alternatives may include the necessity of a cooling system, continuous thermal loss through the thermal insulation, and increased complexity of accessories such as joints and terminations.